Recoveries
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Lauren returns to Albert Square after spending three months recovering in rehab! Part of her just wants Joey back, but he's been up to new good! Will her feelings come forward for Joey when she meets another man!
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Branning had finally done it. She had been in rehab three lousy months. She was allowed to be discharged, of course Lauren still wasn't decided. Her Mum, thought she was coming back to Exeter to complete a life with her and Oscar. But Lauren wasn't sure, there was something attracting her to Walford. Was it the remainder of her family there? Her so called friends? Or maybe it was the love of her life, Joey Branning.

Since her exit, not one word had been shared between the pair. He had called, text but Lauren didn't want any disturbance to her recovery. She knew that once she was released back into the world. All the temptations were going to come shooting in, she felt stronger since she had been in rehab but she was worried, Joey Branning was out in that big wide world. He could cause her a ball of heartbreak.

Lauren would have to decide. She still would have to attend meetings, every week. She needed to know help was wherever she was, this was what her Doctor had informed her. That was the best part about leaving. She wouldn't have to put up with her snobby Doctor. It was strange just how much Lauren had changed, but it was for the better. For the rest of her life she planned not to consume one sip of alcohol, even on special occasions.

Joey Branning. He was the typical player, that was before he met his girlfriend and after she disappeared to rehab. He missed her, like crazy. Like the usual guy, he had waited too long. Three months, with no word. She was most probably getting on with her life, and giving herself a clean slate. There would be another man she would share the bed with, that killed him to think. He had tried to distract himself, first with Lucy Beale. That ended in tears and again the usual heartbreak. Then just a few weeks ago, he had slept with Whitney. Whitney was engaged and due to be married but that was soon cut off when Tyler learnt of their dirty secret.

He was one for breaking girls hearts and messing with their heads. The only girl he properly loved was Lauren. It was the smile, her eyes, her brown wavy hair. All of her driving him to paradise. So now that she had gone, he didn't know what to do. He was a sufferer of his long term heartbreak, she denied any calls from him that said it all. They were over.

She signed the discharge forms. Technically, she was allowed to discharge herself. She was more than tempted to when she started in here but now she's glad she didn't. She had learnt the true effects of alcohol. It wasn't some weak type of drug, it could kill you just like the rest. Her Mum stood, with a wide smile on her face. Oscar bounced up to Lauren and wrapped his arms around her. She loved her little brother, she hadn't seen him since rehab as she didn't want him remembering the state she was in.

"Oh darling" Tanya gasped pulling her daughter into her arms, Tanya knew it was a tough journey but it was one she never thought she was going to get through.

"Mum" Lauren smiled, finally happy to be reunited with her Mum...for now.

"Let's get you home" Tanya whispered.

What was home right now? She hadn't spent more than a day in the Exeter house but had spent most of her life in Walford. It was simple which one she wanted to return to. She just couldn't break that to her Mum yet. Not when she had given up the salon to put Lauren in rehab and worked so hard to get her mind clear. Her Mum was dedicated to her children, even though it wasn't that simple in the past.

The whole journey 'home'. Lauren couldn't say she wasn't terrified. What if she drunk again? No-one knew her around Exeter so there was no-one to stop her. She didn't even know where to go. Her doctor told her time and time again before her exit, remember your strong that's why you are being released. She was strong, the temptations were just giving her too much thought.

Joey was walking through the square when he was stopped by Whitney running up to him.

"Joey, can we talk?" She gasped for air, desperate to catch her breath.

"Not really, no" Joey could easily refuse girls, especially when he didn't want to put up with them.

"God sakes Joey! Look, I'm sorry for everything I really loved Tyler...but now he's gone" Whitney begun.

"Hold on...you waited until the consequences were other to tell me this?" This simply meant that she had rather enjoyed, seeming as she wasn't so apologetic before.

"No...well yeah because I have noticed what a stupid mistake we made. You love Lauren right? And I love Tyler so let's go our seperate ways" Whitney admitted.

"Yeah" Joey's voice was now silent. Lauren. That beautiful girl, this would mean there was nothing between them if she learnt of Joey and Whitney.

"Good" Whitney smiled before dashing off.

Lauren sat at the kitchen table. The house was silent without Abs and her Nan. It felt dull, she wanted family and friends surrounding her. The only way she was going to get that as quick as she could was by going back to Walford. The suitcases which she left by the door said it all. She hadn't even unpacked from rehab, she had bought it all back downstairs. This house, wasn't her home. It might of been her Mum's and Oscar's but to Lauren it wasn't welcoming, that's what she needed.

"What are you doing up?" Tanya asked stood in the door way, her red dressing gown hung on her curvy body.

"Couldn't sleep" Lauren murmured.

Tanya got closer to Lauren. She took a seat next to her, she breathed a breath of relief when she noticed that Lauren was sober.

"What's on your mind?" Tanya asked.

"Walford. I don't know...this doesn't feel like home" Lauren sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I need friends Mum. Friends and everyone to support me, I only have you and Oscar here. There's more temptation here" I explained.

"But your doing great so far" Mum argued.

"Mum, I'm going home. To Walford"

A/N: I had this in my head and decided it couldn't wait! Its horrible not being able to see Joey and Lauren on screen so I decided to give a shot of what it would be like when Lauren comes home :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren hugged Oscar one more time. She wasn't sure when she would see him again, but she had spent the morning having a earful from her Mum about why she should stay. None of it went down with Lauren and both Mum and daughter ended up in tears.

It wasn't to say that Lauren wasn't thankful for what her Mum had done, it was that choice to have Lauren recovering in a new home. No friends. Not enough family. No familiar surroundings. That made Lauren think she was starting life all over again, but that wasn't what she wanted to feel. The only way she'd know she was improving by people she knew telling her and changing her attitude and this would all be successful in Walford. Lauren didn't want someone new to tell her she was doing great when they didn't know her past.

"Darling...are you sure?" Her Mum asked, Lauren couldn't even remember the amount of times her Mum had asked her this question this morning.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be going" Lauren rolled her eyes when she fed up, which was clearly now.

"Sorry, I just care about you" Tanya gave her a sympathetic smile, she didn't want her daughter drifting away from all her hard work in rehab.

"I know, my train is leaving in five minutes. I've got to go" Lauren's love for her Mum and brother was unconditional but she just couldn't bare to be persuaded to start a new life in Exeter. That would mean losing Joey.

"Oh...I'm going to miss you so much. Your my baby girl. If you ever want to visit or even change your mind you know where I am, I love you Lauren" Tanya hugged Lauren tightly, making sure she kept her daughter close to her even if it was just for a few minutes.

"Bye Mum, I love you too" Lauren whispered back to her, the realism kicking in.

"Bye little man" Lauren ruffled her little brother's hair as he smiled at her. He didn't really understand what was going on.

"Bye Lolly" Oscar had that cute baby face. Lolly was what he called her from a toddler when he couldn't say Lauren, and Lolly was what he stuck to.

Lauren waved at the two precious members of her family. She wasn't sure when she was going to seem them again, but she would miss them. Terribly.

Joey was having a typical day. He sat in The Vic, with a pint. Today was the day with the lads. Every month, Joey's old friends would come down and they would have a smash up. Luckily it was only once a month, otherwise Joey wouldn't be so stable right now.

There was a new bloke in town. He had told Joey of his fun nights out on the pull, having a good drink. When he told Joey about one thing leading to another and a solid addiction coming on, Joey felt he could relate with Lauren. He knew from this newbie's story that Lauren must not of been having an easy time, and her parents were mostly to blame for that. He felt he was partly to blame too, for causing all the heartache. The new bloke's name was a name that sounded like a London bad boy; The name was Jake Stone. Things weren't going to go so well between them.

Lauren hopped off the train. She was in Walford Station. One thing she would never forget was Walford, she knew it like the back of her hand. She pulled her suitcases along the path, most of her belongings were held in them but not all as her and Max had rushed to pack. The sun beamed down on her face, the old Lauren Branning would be playing spin the bottle with of vodka but the new Lauren Branning would be going to apologise to her sister for destroying all her revision notes and hard work in the past. That's when it bought Lauren back to Max, her Dad. Max had his reasons, but he only came to see Lauren once when she was in rehab. She didn't bother pushing him to visit again as she didn't want him thinking she still needed her Daddy, she did but he obviously didn't think so. He was to wrapped in Kirsty and their new baby that she remembered they were having. She couldn't have been the worst in the family if her Dad existed in it.

As soon as she got into the square. She tried her best to hurry across to Number Five. Her childhood home. She didn't want to be spotted by a single person, although it may be difficult. She just wanted to start her new, chilled life without all the drama. But was it possible for the Brannings to live without drama?

She darted through the gardens. Not many people were around that she knew, it was still a fresh morning. The ones that did know Lauren hadn't a chance to recognise her as she got across the square so quickly.

She yanked her suitcases up the stairs to Number Five. Would her sister want her back? Abi couldn't deal if Lauren spiralled out of control, which was unlikely to happen now Lauren had some medical help and was starting to find her feet again.

Her hand gently tapped on the door, she waited.

"Arrgghh! Lauren!"

A/N: Sorry haven't updated have had problems with my wi-fi! Hope u enjoy xx


	3. Chapter 3

"Your back" Abi cheered.

"I know...I know" Lauren laughed.

"How are ya Lauren?" Cora appeared at the kitchen door.

"I'm great thanks Nan, look how do you all fancy having lunch at The Vic? My treat" Lauren suggested, trying to make amends with her family after what she had put them through previously.

"Well there's the girl we all wanted to see, I'll be there for twelve love" Cora smiled.

"Great" Lauren returned the smile. Already her positive attitude was having it's magical power. She could even see Abi grinning out the corner of her eye.

"I...wow Lauren" Abi breathed out.

"Look Abi, I'm sorry for before. I never meant to destroy your notes, if I had known then how bad my addiction was..."

"I accepted it as soon as you asked me and Nan to come to lunch Lauren. I'm glad to see the new you" Abi squealed, Cora nodded in agreement before both Nan and Granddaughter exited the house.

Lauren flopped down on the sofa. It was amazing to see her family so impressed by her turn around, she loved it. The only thing that was bothering her was temptation. She was definitely not up for drinking, she was just worried she could. There was no way she wanted to let her family down again.

The first thing Lauren wanted to do was to call her college. As she left, her Dad had called them and explained everything. The college were generous enough to put Lauren's course on hold until she had fully recovered. She of course got told to phone them herself when she felt she had a descent recovery. She needed something to occupy her when her Nan was working in the laundrette and her sister in sixth form.

"Hello...this is Lauren Branning" Lauren began as the phone was picked up by the college receptionist.

"Hello Miss Branning, how can I help?" She recognised the sweet voice of the reception lady.

"Well, I want to speak to my tutor about resuming my course" I confessed, hoping that it was still allowed.

"Ok, I will just put you through to your tutor now as she will hold all the information"

Lauren waited a few minutes. She was worried. What if she got turned down? There would be no other college to take her and she needed to start putting her future first. She didn't dare think of it, but if she were to have kids she would have to provide for them everyday. She couldn't do it without even getting through college.

Joey had seen some strange behaviour going on around the pub. Nearly every person in sight was whispering, this wasn't normal. He chose to ignore it, all the gossip gulls probably had their dose of gossip which had got around. It wasn't so different after everyone learnt of his night with Whitney.

"I saw her, from Walford Station. This morning" Kat whispered to Max and Kirsty.

"Na, she wouldn't come back...not yet" Max refused to believe what Kat had told him. It just didn't seem realistic right now.

Joey edged closer to the trio. He was intrigued, he wanted to know every detail. Would it be some new hot girl to cause the player life style for him?

"What's going on?" Joey curiously asked.

"Nothing" Max snapped.

"Tanya's just returned to the square, that's all love" Kat lied to him, she couldn't tell him the truth. Not when Lauren was still a recovering addict.

"With Lauren?" Her name stung Joey like a wasp. He loved her, so damn much. He was hoping for a good answer.

"No. Tanya has just came to visit Abi, apparently Lauren has had to take care of Oscar" Kirsty also chipped into the lying. Which was a usual case for her.

"Why?" Joey thought Lauren would want to see him, after all their time apart.

"Lauren and Oscar hate it here. Lauren doesn't want to be burned with memories anymore, does that do it for you Joe?" Max shouted before making a violent exit from the pub doors.

Max walked over to his ex house. He hoped his daughter was in there. He felt terrible. Not seeing her. Kirsty's lies had taken over him, now she really was pregnant. Max being typical Max, had jumped back to Kirsty.

Max didn't plan on telling his eldest. He just wanted to see that she was secure and doing ok. The last thing he wanted was to play the replay button on his daughters previous state. He loved her too much to watch that all.

Lauren opened to the door to her Dad. He was one person she didn't want to see, for only coming to see his daughter once for her stay in rehab. That was disgusting. All the lectures he had given her about her addiction but never bothered to help with her recovery.

Lauren rose her hand to her Dad's cheek and slammed it against it, creating a red mark on his cheek. Max held his hand to his cheek, shocked at his daughter's outburst.

"That's what you get! For coming to visit me once in rehab even though you lectured me about drinking!" Lauren explained, her voice raised but she didn't spend no time dwelling on it.

"Sorry babe, I got wrapped up with Kirsty and..."

"I don't give two shits about Kirsty! No matter what you are doing you're supposed to make time for me" Lauren complained.

"Sorry" Max apologised, feeling quite out of order for his actions.

"Not good enough, now get out of my sight I have a lunch to go to!"

A/N: How do you think lunch will go? Friends will be made in the new chapter...please follow+review xx


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren sat at the pub. An orange juice in front of her. Her Nan, and Abi were both five minutes late. She was desperate for them to be here. Surely, they would see sense and of come earlier to stop Lauren giving into temptation. Maybe they had trusted her now?

She looked lonely. Sat on her own. She could smell the strong smell of brandy, it wasn't ever a usual for her but she was tempted to pick up a glass. The thought of her dropping to death on the pub floor would be shocking and a quite embarrassing.

"Hello" She looked up, someone she hadn't seen before was smiling at her. His brown wispy hair, sliver blue eyes and a lovely smile. He was just her normal type, he had that slightly scruffy look to him which made her fall head over heels.

"Mmm...hi" She smiled sweetly, half off in a daydream.

"I'm Jake...Jake Stone" He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Lauren, Lauren Branning" She shook his hand immediately, feeling the romantic vibe.

"You new round here?" He asked.

"No I've lived here most of my life, I was just...well...away for a while" Lauren told him, not wanting to go into any detail. She could put a real good impression on this new bloke, especially if he knew nothing of her past.

"Can I get you a drink? Vodka, red wine..."

"Actually I don't drink" Lauren's cheeks flushed red, she was certain that no nineteen year old girl would of experienced what she had been through.

"Same. Thought I was the only one" He laughed.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, curiously. He didn't drink made her jump to conclusions. Surely he wouldn't be the same as her?

"Uh...you will laugh. I'm a recovering alcoholic. I'm doing really well though...guess that's why people have been avoiding me. You...bet you're just a good girl that doesn't like drinking" Jake half laughed.

"Well you wouldn't believe it but I've only just left rehab" Lauren confessed, normally she wouldn't be able to open up to strangers so simply.

"Really? Ha. I met you by chance as well...that's amazing" Jake laughed, almost a happy laugh.

"Do you mind if we talk later? Its just I've organised a catch up with my Nan and sister" Lauren smiled as Cora and Abi entered The Vic.

"Course not" Jake smiled before walking off. Lauren felt rude for pushing him to the side but she did see herself becoming friends with Jake, after all he was just like her.

"Nan, Abs. What can I get you two?" Lauren smiled.

"A orange juice for me Lauren" Abi requested.

"A gin and tonic love, but if you want me to go and get..."

"Don't be silly Nan. I am a new girl. Alcohol is no good to me anymore" Lauren beamed.

"You go girl" Cora smiled, proud of her eldest granddaughter.

Lauren grabbed her purse and walked up to the bar. Although it wasn't her booze, this was the first alcoholic drink she had bought since her excessive drinking days. Something clicked that Lauren would be ok. Just fine with everything like this.

"Can I get a orange juice for Abi and a gin and tonic for my Nan?" Lauren asked Roxy.

"Of course darling" Roxy smiled.

Lauren couldn't believe that Roxy had now trusted her when before she couldn't bare to look at her. First impressions, that's what it was all about. Maybe Lauren had quite a good one since coming back from rehab.

"Hi" She heard that husky voice behind her which she never wanted to hear again.

"Hello" She replied, cheerfully. Taking Abi's and Cora's drinks into both hands.

"You're not drinking are you?"

"Can't even buy my Nan a drink...no I'm not. There we go happy?" Lauren snapped, furious how he always assumed that she had done wrong.

"Well what do you expect when I see you with a drink Lo? You weren't exactly clean before" Joey argued, pushing his limits.

"Well I am now Joey. I'm a new girl, with a new life and I just don't have time for you anymore. You are no good for me, you gave everything a move so clear the space" Lauren demanded, laughing inside as she watched Joey's jaw drop.

"Do you need help...I mean carrying the drinks?"

"I'm perfectly capable...get lost" Lauren smiled, sweetly.

That was the way to first impressions.

A/N: So Lauren has met Jake...and has bumped into Joey! What would you like to happen?! X Please Review X


	5. Chapter 5

"Lauren, door!" Abi shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Lauren slowly awoke. She rubbed her eyes, she sure was tired. Yesterday had been so much fun with her nan and Abi. Lauren never really experienced fun without alcohol until yesterday. She grabbed her hair tie which lay on the bedside table and wrapped her hair into a bun. Her red silky dressing gown hung on her curvy frame.

"Lauren!" Abi repeatedly called.

"Coming Abs" She murmured not certain that Abi heard her at all.

She trudged down the stairs in her ankle slippers. She just felt so cosy and at home. Lauren looked a little gobsmacked when she pulled the half open door wide open to find a stranger stood with a bunch of flowers.

"Madam, delivery of flowers to a Miss Lauren Branning" He announced.

"Uh...that's me...thanks" She awkwardly waved him off once he passed her the bunch of flowers. She slammed the door behind her before searching the flowers for a card.

"Ooh, wonder who they are from?" Abi squealed.

"Probably a mess up" Lauren sighed, she didn't really expect flowers. There wasn't a man in her life. Unless, it was the new guy she met last night, Jake. She hoped they were from him, she wouldn't be half satisfied if they were from anyone else. Especially her lousy excuse of a father.

She spotted the card and pulled it out. Her eyes scanned it, it read:

My Lo,

Sorry for everything. I will never forgive myself but hope you find it in your heart to forgive me,

J x

Lauren rolled her eyes. No way. She wasn't going to let Joey stupid Branning buy her affection. She wasn't going to allow him to get her affection at all. She was through with him, even if fragments of feelings were still there. She wanted to make a move with her life. That was the reason she went to rehab, to start her life all over again, including her love life.

"So..."

"Just from some secret admirer" Lauren lied through her teeth, she disposed of the flowers by putting them in the bin.

"So why are they in the bin?" Abi raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms. This was the way that Abi showed someone she had suspicions.

"Because, I don't have time to get wrapped with another boy" Lauren sighed.

"Ok, fine" Abi smiled before marching into the front room.

Lauren really didn't know what she was going to do. She buried her head in her hands and perched on the kitchen side. She didn't want anything to get to her and at the moment it wasn't. She was worried it would build up and get the stage where she would let it get to her, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

Abi emerged from the living room as she heard the front door slam. That was a signal that Lauren had left the house. Abi wasn't happy with earliers confrontation, she knew the flowers weren't from just anyone. Lauren would never just dispose of them like she did, especially in her lightened mood. Things had changed since she came across the flowers, she seemed more depressed.

She dug through the bin. She grabbed hold of the flowers, which looked like they had been in a state already. The little card fell to the floor, Abi dropped to her knees and picked the card up. As soon as she had read it, she picked up the flowers and stormed out of her home which she shared with Abi and her Nan. She was going to go ballistic.

Joey had finished yet another busy shift at R&R. He walked from the building and pulled out his phone, hoping that Lauren had forgiven him. He wasn't sure. He wanted her to but he knew she had her reasons. No messages. As he locked his phone, he felt a sharp blow across his face.

"What was that..." He looked up to see a raging Abi stood before him with the bunch of flowers he had earlier sent Lauren.

"Take these back!" She yelled.

"Did Lauren get these?" Was the question on his mind.

"Yes and what do you think she did? She went off on one Joey! She's just got out of rehab and you do this to her! She's strong Joey and she doesn't want you, so move on and stay away!" Abi screamed before storming off.

Joey shook his head in disappointment. It felt like it was going to take a lifetime to try and get Lauren back into his heart and to gain his trust again. He felt like she didn't want him; Lauren loved him surely there was still something left for them?

He put the flowers in the nearest bin. He wanted to talk to her. Although he couldn't see it as being a good idea. Basically, he had broken up with Lauren after he had enough of her drinking and it made things worse and nearly killed her. She had recovered and now he wanted her back even though he hadn't been there one step of the way. This made him feel so bad.

To: Lauren

Please talk to me

J x

Lauren dumped her keys next to the house phone. She dropped her jacket to the floor. She took a long sigh, she had been to the beach. It just seemed like somewhere to cool off, the calm relaxing waves. There was nothing to worry about there. She had eaten a vanilla ice-cream and sat by the sea, all alone just how she liked it when she wanted to run her thoughts over.

"Where have you been young lady?" Cora asked, appearing at the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry I should of text you, I've just been down the beach to relax and think things through" Lauren smiled at her Nan.

"Well done darling for doing the right thing and thinking things over. I'm so proud of you" Lauren and Cora shared a hug. It was a rare moment of the pair but Cora was overly impressed by the way her granddaughter had turned her life around. Unlike Lauren's Aunt who was an addict who she was sure was never going to get over her addictions.

"Thanks Nan" Lauren thanked her Nan.

"That's ok darling, I'm just going to keep Patrick company. Your sister has popped out not sure where but she should be back soon. Are you ok here alone?" Cora quizzed.

"Fine thanks. Will you be back in time for dinner Nan?" Lauren asked as her Nan opened the door.

"Why's that?" Cora gave her granddaughter a sweet smile.

"I was thinking of making us all a lasagne. If that's what your hungry for" Lauren laughed.

"Do you know what? I may bring Patrick along"

"Good. See you soon" Lauren waved her Nan off. It felt great. Of course it didn't feel normal, but ever since the first day of Lauren's life all she wanted was one big happy family and she was sure to be on the road to get one.

Lauren went straight to the kitchen and began hunting for ingredients that she may already have, she was happy to make a quick stop to the minute mart if she needed. Lauren heard the door opened, it scared her making the jar in her hand fall to the floor and smash to the floor.

"Lauren?" Lauren heard the concerned sound of her sister's voice.

"Sorry Abs. I was looking for some ingredients for dinner and you scared me" Lauren apologised as her sister entered the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abi asked, her voice slightly raised.

"Tell you what?" Lauren really was confused.

"That the flowers were from Joey! I would of helped!" Abi shouted, Lauren looked into the bin to discover the flowers weren't there.

"Where are they?" Lauren asked.

"That doesn't matter...we are going to stop him trying to do this to you. For good!"

A/N: What do you think of Abi's reaction towards Joey's behaviour? Let me know where you want this to go! Sorry haven't updated in a while was thinking of waiting til Lauren comes back to get some inspiration but I've decided to continue...please review! Will update twice tomorrow to make up for it x


	6. Chapter 6

"What are we doing Abi?" Lauren asked as she watched her sister pull a piece of lined paper and a pen from the drawer.

"I figured that you wouldn't be able to talk to Joey without him giving you his mind full of excuses, so you can write a letter" Abi told her older sister, Lauren wasn't sure. Abi didn't think Lauren was still in love with Joey, did she?

"But Abs, we're not...you know..." Abi darted to interrupt Lauren.

"I know you want to move on from him, you need to tell him you've moved on Lauren" Abi explained.

"No. He will think this is a love letter" Lauren tried to wriggle herself into Joey's mind.

"No, I will tell him when I give it to him" Abi attempted to persuade Lauren, all she wanted was for Joey to stop pestering Lauren so she could move forward. Abi knew the family hadn't been so helpful towards Lauren before so she was doing her job.

"You know what Abi, I'm going to show him I don't need him. Not by talking to him by actions" Lauren smirked, Abi had a funny feeling about it all.

"You've lost me" Abi laughed.

"See there is someone I think I really like, like really like Abs. So when we get to move things forward, Joey can't have me" Lauren beamed.

"Who?" Abi squealed.

"That's a secret...could you go to the minute mart and get what I need, I need to go see someone" Lauren smiled.

"Sure" Abi said, Lauren thanked her sister before getting her coat on and leaving her house.

Jake was sat in The Vic was a glass of coke. There was only one thing on his mind. Lauren Branning. The beautiful strong brunette he had met last night, now she was his cup of tea. They had similar experiences. Together. They could really help each other out. Their families and friends didn't understand what they were going through, but Jake understood what Lauren was going through and he knew she would understand what he was going through.

He spun around on his stool. Thinking of a life between them. Jake's last girlfriend had been a fling, a mess up if you asked him. There wasn't a single detail he wanted to go into, it was his past. He crashed into Lauren, at first not realising it was her. Luckily, his drink had fell to the floor and not all over her.

"I'm so sorry" He apologised, feeling a tad out of order.

"No problem, I was coming to see you anyway" He saw a smile rise to her lips. Did he really make her smile? If she was thinking about him like he was thinking about her, the pair would be in complete love.

"Why's that?" He asked her. Lauren wondered whether the trademark smirk just lived out for Joey as Jake was smirking at her right now.

"I'm making dinner, for my Nan, her friend, me and my sister. I wondered if you wanted to come along?" Lauren asked, was she asking him on a date?

"What's on the menu?" Jake questioned.

"Lasagne and chocolate brownies" Lauren smiled.

"Wouldn't give it a miss" He laughed.

"Good" Lauren felt thankful that she was being appreciated by someone, she was also thankful to herself for the great behaviour she had been keeping up.

"What time you want me?"

"You can come with me now and help if you like" Lauren smiled.

"Didn't know that was in the job description but ok" He followed Lauren out of The Vic.

Lauren walked slowly across the square. She was hoping that Joey would see her with Jake as a back off warning. Jake walked in front of her, he looked a little eager to be helping Lauren. He was Lauren's usual type, he had that manly look to him which Lauren loved.

She opened her front door, much to her disappointment, she hadn't seen Joey but instead bumped into Abi and she walked into the door, with Jake behind her.

"Who's this?" Abi asked.

"This is Jake, the friend I was talking to you about earlier. Jake this is Abi, Abi this is Jake"

A/N: What do you want Abi's reaction to be to Jake? Do you think Lauren could settle down with Jake? Another update later on, please review x


	7. Chapter 7

Abi didn't take a liking to Jake, this didn't go unnoticed by him. He did seem good for Lauren, he really did. Abi just assumed that Lauren was using Jake as a sort of rebound to get over Joey, like she wanted to rub it in and if she was Abi knew it would come back and hit her in the face. Karma. Lauren couldn't possibly expect to use people to get to Joey just because she hadn't tried it so well before; Lauren needed to put him straight through words, not actions.

Abi pictured it in her head. Lauren and Jake would become serious, but to Lauren she would never feel truly in love, would she? I mean it didn't seem she liked him in that way if he was her plan to get to Joey. Then Lauren would go to Joey and Jake would want her, it would be like tug of war and tear Lauren apart.

Men. That's what Abi wanted to keep her sister away from. They were the heartbreak, the messing of Lauren's head and the ones that made her feel to previously take pain out with a comforting bottle of vodka. That wouldn't be the situation. Abi saw that Lauren was making a start to dig a hole to get back into the mess she was in before without even noticing, Abi needed to make her sister notice. She couldn't have her back in her past.

"I bought the ingredients" Abi broke the deadly silence with her sister who was deep in conversation with Jake.

"You star" Lauren smiled.

"I can cook if you like?" Abi offered.

"No, no I owe you big time" Lauren refused to let Abi cook.

"They say that's a step to a successful recovery, you know? Making ammends with the ones your hurt before" Lauren did not want Jake to say, especially when Abi wasn't aware of his past. Abi would attempt to keep Lauren well away.

"How would you know?" Abi quizzed.

"Well, uh..."

"Anyway Abs, that's why Jakes here, to help me cook. We better get a move on before Nan gets something from the chippy" Lauren distracted Abi from making conversation and dragged Jake to the kitchen. There was no way she wanted to bring that up tonight.

Abi tried to watch some TV but the laughs of Jake and Lauren had pretty much muffled it. She gave up, when ever she heard them she thought of the impact they had on each other and the damage it could cause. She needed to get her Nan back, someone else who was fully supporting Lauren. Besides, Abi needed a second opinion on whether this was right or not.

Jake was strange. Abi still didn't understand the back up he had given Lauren earlier. How had he known all those recovery solutions earlier on? Something wasn't right about him, and Abi could tell that Lauren knew that. She got her coat, put on her flats and escaped from the house to get her Nan and Patrick over as quick as she could.

Lauren was having so much fun with Jake, she was feeling like they had some kind of bond that had formed so easily. Jake was such a good thing, something that made her think of the future and not the past. One thing she couldn't understand was why Abi was so against it.

Abi dashed into The Vic. She saw her Nan instantly, joking and drinking with Patrick. She needed to get back to Lauren fast.

"Nan! Nan!" Abi called, Cora spun around and looked alarmed once she was the expression on her youngest granddaughters face.

"What is it?"

"It's Lauren!" Abi panicked.

"She's not drinking is she?" Cora worried, this was one thing she didn't even think would happen.

"No! I think she could be in danger though!"

A/N: Short but its a filler to give you an idea of Abi's reaction and how that will affect things for Lauren x Please review xh


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren woke up to booming music shaking her bedroom floor. A smile crept onto her face, she remembered last night's events. After dinner had finished, she remembered Jake offering to do the cleaning up. She didn't forget the sweet kiss they shared once he went to leave, she felt completely in love. She didn't want to even get up, she had that love sick feeling taking its toll over her stomach. She wanted so badly for last night to replay, but it just wouldn't.

"Lauren! Get up love!" Cora banged on the bedroom door. Lauren scrambled out of her bed, gave her appearance a quick check in the mirror before leaving her room.

"You are a late bird this morning" Cora joked as Lauren closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Well, was tired after all that cooking..." A concerned look rose to Cora's face which suprised Lauren. No, Cora thought. No way.

"Is there someone in your room?" Cora questioned, putting Lauren on the spot.

"Who would be in my room?" Lauren laughed, but not so much laughing inside at her Nan's suspicions.

"Let's check" Cora answered. She yanked the handle to her granddaughters room down. She grasped Lauren's duvet and ripped it off her bed, finding it utterly bare.

"See Nan, good girl I am" Lauren smiled as her Nan was left with her mouth hung open.

"I'm, I'm sorry Lauren. You just seemed in that ridiculously happy mood" Cora pointed out, the grin still remained on Lauren's face.

"I'm allowed to be happy" Lauren smiled before moving to the bottom floor of her home.

Jake was in The Caf. Everytime he heard someone come through the door, he looked up. He hoped it was her. He craved to see her cheeky smile, that gaze in her chocolate brown eyes and to look at each strand of hair which sat beautifully around her face. He wanted her, to be his. They belonged together, he could tell that. Lauren Branning was more than special, she was a one in a million.

Again, he heard someone entering. He looked up, receiving a dirty look from a bald tubby bloke which he didn't recognise. Jake was new around Walford so he didn't really know anyone expect Lauren; Jake wasn't complaining, Lauren was the main person he saw which he wanted to get to know.

He didn't bother looking again when he heard the sound of someone walking in, he didn't want to get the same strange look so he ignored it. He glanced up as he felt someone's shadows on him and heard the chair opposite him move.

"Mind if I join you?" There she was, he didn't half expect it to be her this time but she looked amazing.

Strips always were said to make people look fat, not Lauren. She wore a sleeveless blouse with strips and a pair of black leggings. Her black high top converse complemented her whole outfit. Her hair was down and hung loosely, whilst she wore minimal make up.

"No, not at all" He smirked, getting her attention as her eyes bored into his.

A deadly silence surrounded them. He didn't quite like it, Lauren started to bore herself. What should he do? Jake never really was a charmer in keeping the girls occupied, not that it was much of a problem before. Now he really was lost in what to do.

"Do you want a coffee, a snack?" Jake kindly offered.

"If you're offering, I'll have a coffee with no sugar because I'm sweet enough, and depends what snack" Jake watched the light in her eyes as he offered, he nodded and half laughed to himself as she commented about sweet enough. Although, Jake wasn't complaining because she really was.

"Mmm...let's see...how about a choccy muffin?" He glanced over at the small range of sweet treats that had already been freshly baked.

"You read my mind" She replied, Jake smiled before getting up from my chair and going over to the counter. He looked back, Lauren was looking at him and smiling. Things were going to go far with him and her.

Lauren licked her fingers as she had finished consuming the whole of the chocolate muffin that Jake had bought her. She emptied her cup into her mouth, the small sip left in the bottom ran down her throat.

Jake stared at the beautiful girl, she looked up at him. A small smile escaping her lips.

"Jake?" Lauren began.

"Uh, yeah?" He replied.

"Can...well...you know I mean last night" Lauren sighed.

"What about it?" He asked, not certain where this was going.

"I, I do really like you" She admitted, Jake leaned over the table, they both drew closer. The tension in Lauren's body increased. She could feel the stupid fluttering and the jolting through every part of her body.

"You, are amazing. I just want to kiss you again" His warm husky voice travelled down her ear, making her feel completely in love with him.

"Step away from Lauren right now!"

A/N: Who caught Jake and Lauren close together?! Who do YOU want to catch the pair! I am loving reading your reviews, keep them coming. Hope you enjoyed! Xxx


	9. Chapter 9

"Who do you think you are mate?" Jake shouted, Joey got right up in his face.

"Lauren, she don't need no-one like you. Now I won't tell you again, get away from her" Joey had Jake's collar grasped in his hand, he gritted his teeth together as he spoke.

"Joey! Stop it!" Lauren begged. For all Lauren had known, her and Joey were finished. He just couldn't help but be his big protective self.

"Did you hear me?" Joey gripped Jake tighter as Jake still wouldn't respond.

Lauren tugged at Joey and had finally managed to pull him away from an innocent Jake. Jake sat alone in The Caf as Lauren was stood outside with Joey, ready to give him some sort of lecture.

"What the fuck did you think you was doing Joey!" She shouted, he loved the feisty side in Lauren. He couldn't help but smirk, which Lauren disapproved of.

"I didn't want him near you" Joey protested.

"Well I did, Joey I've moved on. Me and Jake like each other, why can't you just get over it?" Lauren questioned, he could tell she was sick and tired of him as she had that look in her eyes. She felt as if she was giving up.

"I haven't Lauren, no matter how hard I try. You, only you are the girl I want. Your special and I love you" Joey confessed, it was going to take more than that to wrap Lauren around his finger.

"Don't do this" She whispered.

"Why? Are you scared of the truth?" Reality hit Lauren and she smashed her hand against Joey's cheek.

"How dare you!" She screamed, all the residents attention on the pair.

"You will always be mine Lauren, and you know it. You know I'm always yours too, I see it in your eyes" Joey whispered, his hot voice tickling her.

"Get a grip!" She yelled before marching off.

There was no denying it. From the moment he walked in The Caf she wanted him. She just hated to admit it, she didn't want Joey to be right. There was no way she wanted to relive old ways. If she relived going back to Joey, she could end up reliving her addiction days. Lauren needed to stop her worries getting the better of her and put her heart first.

Jake was worried about Lauren. Who was this Joey? It seemed him and Lauren had history. Competition. That's what Jake didn't like. He wasn't scared by Joey, well maybe a little. He knew had won Lauren over fair and square, she was his and no-one not even some ex-lover of hers was going to take it away from him.

That's why he was going to find this Joey. He was going to warn him. Not only to stay away from Lauren, but to leave Walford and if Joey didn't there were going to be consequences. Jake might have been in rehab previously, that didn't mean that his defence or strength had changed. He was going to protect the girl he loved.

He started to search. All around the markets, The Vic and even Bootys. No Joey. All he wanted was to make him back off. Sure, Lauren was the best looking girl to both men but who would she choose? Jake was sure it was him, he just was so loyal and him and Lauren had a lot in common. Then again, Jake didn't have a clue about her past.

He came across R&R. He was losing all hope and knew that he most probably wouldn't find him there. Wrong. Joey was stacking glasses, Jake barked out an order. Joey spun around with the pint then poured it away once he saw the familiar face.

"Get out of here!" Joey growled.

"Gonna make me?" Jake asked, Joey was pretty aware of Jake's history.

"No, MATE. I'm sure Lauren will when she finds out you are ordering a drink. What hope does that give her, ey? Messing her about, are ya?" Joey was certainly not impressed. He didn't want Lauren getting hurt by this loser.

"Nothing to do with you" Jake laughed.

"She finds out...it will crush her. Probably thought you were stronger she did but no. Lauren is special y'know? I won't have a mug like you hurting her" Joey snapped.

"You mean just like you did?" Jake was completely unaware of what happened between the couple but ex's were ex's for a reason.

"You know nothing about me and Lauren and if you did you wouldn't be in Walford"

"Not how I see it Joey boy. See, you are just an ex and Lauren will come running to me" Jake smiled.

"Oh, we will see about that. We will see..."

A/N: Lauren is being played like tug of war! Short update to show the conflict between the two boys wanting Lauren! Please review...my birthdays soon(2nd)! Xx


	10. Chapter 10

Joey had been desperate to talk to Lauren for days but he was just wrapped up in his busy everyday life. He was debating it in his mind. If he told her she would probably think he was lying because he detested Jake; Lauren knew that.

Jake had been drinking. He had been drinking quite a lot over the last few days, it surprised Joey that Lauren noticed. To be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted her to. What if Lauren saw Jake as some sort of role model and followed his steps?

"Joey, I don't pay you to stand around staring and not serving this line of customers" Sharon informed him, quite frustrated at his lack of effort.

"Sorry was just...thinking" Joey apologised.

"That's not the point Joey, the point is..."

"You don't get it Sharon, do ya? I have things on my mind!" Joey shouted, making Sharon pretty frightened by his outburst.

"Yes Joey, I do!" Sharon yelled, she was annoyed with everything.

"If you did you wouldn't be tearing your hair out, would ya? This is just you keeping drugs a secret, I have something on my mind" Joey's words truly offended Sharon.

"I was depressed and they were paracetamol" Sharon tried to get her way out of looking bad in front of her customers, which were staring.

"Passed out on the sofa? I don't think so...my shifts over" Joey finished the argument, grabbed his coat and walked out. Sharon didn't protest, she had an earful and didn't want any more from him.

Lauren really thought she had grew closer to Jake but it seemed over the last few days he was pushing her away which upset her, badly. Jake was really good to Lauren and she depended on him. They were practically in a relationship; Well, Lauren thought of it that way. So she couldn't understand why he was so stubborn lately. Had he found a new girl?

Lauren was so tempted just to have a little sip of vodka. She wanted to take her mind off of things, even though she was sure it wouldn't. She grabbed her jacket and decided to head out. There was no way she was going to be able to be alone all day, she needed something to keep her occupied.

She decided she would look for Jake. She wanted to talk to him, maybe he needed to chat things through and he probably wanted some support. Temptation was high for alcohol so he obviously needed support as Lauren did.

Firstly, she tried The Vic. He was often in there was a glass of coke. He loved the atmosphere, people playing darts and having a good time. He also liked to watch drunken people just so he could get a glimpse of his past which was something Lauren didn't know. To her surprise Jake wasn't in sight which disappointed Lauren it made her assume the worst.

"Alfie, have you seen Jake?" Lauren asked Alfie who happened to lately get to know Jake quite well.

"Not at all today, sorry darling" Alfie apologised, Lauren gave a brief nod before continuing her search.

She searched the minute mart, Scarlett's, the market and the stall. Her last two stops were The Caf and R&R. It wasn't guaranteed he'd be in The Caf because he rarely went in there. Like Lauren, Jake disliked Lucy Beale. There was something evil and suspicious about her. She walked in and scanned the room, she couldn't find him. He could of gone away for the day?

"Hello" Lucy called as Lauren went to exit.

"What do you want?" Lauren spat.

"I don't want anything...I thought I'd tell you that the ex-alcoholic friend of yours or should I say alcoholic? Well he was in R&R last night completely smashed" Lucy wickedly laughed. No way were her words true. Lauren was against believing any of Lucy's selfish lies.

"You are such a twisted cow Lucy! Why do you have to lie, not had your fair share of hurting me?" Lauren shouted, drawing attention to every customer in The Caf.

"I thought you should know. See for yourself. I'm no liar Lauren you will be apologising very, very quickly" Lucy was getting amusement out of this, even though Lauren couldn't understand how.

"I'm going to prove you wrong!" Lauren hissed before stomping out of The Caf.

Lauren wasn't really sure whether she wanted to look in R&R or not. She had two good reasons. One being that Joey worked there and she couldn't be bothered for an explanation on how he was sorry and loved her. The second being that Jake was her boyfriend, she trusted him. Surely Lucy wouldn't be so stupid and selfish to make up such a lie? But then again it didn't sound like the responsible strong Jake she had first met.

She decided to go through with it and look for him. Nothing bad could happen? At least she hoped not. Slowly, she walked. Part of her didn't want to move another step closer but she needed to know. Lauren hadn't even figured out what she would do if he was drinking. Maybe she would be through with him or maybe she'd help him? It all depended on the truth.

She pulled the door open and trotted down the steps. She came face to face with one of her reasons she didn't want to be here. Joey. He looked up and paused when he saw her, his body froze. He loved her and wanted her so badly that he had forgotten to even mention Jake and his odd behaviour. He concentrated on trying to impress Lauren. He pulled a blond closer to him and began flirting with her, little did he know that this was making Lauren disappointed with him. Lauren rolled her eyes, she wasn't wrong proving that he couldn't have eyes for one woman and that was the reason she had lost faith in him.

She searched for Jake but couldn't find him. She walked over the bar. Lauren wanted an orange juice to keep her water levels up and to show Joey that she was over her drinking days, she was too good for him.

"Orange juice" Lauren requested.

"On the house if you say please" Joey smirked.

"In that case I'll pay" She sighed, she certainly wasn't in the mood for any humour although she adored his sense of humour.

"Don't be silly Lo, put your money away" She rolled her eyes, as soon as the orange juice was handed to her she downed it and looked around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" Joey asked from behind her.

"Doesn't matter" She murmured.

"Jake?" How did everyone know who Lauren was looking for? She felt as if she was fooled by him.

"What's it to you?" She growled.

"Just trying to help" Joey replied, innocently.

Lauren was sure she spotted him. Maybe she was wrong. She couldn't quite see him that well as it was dark. He held a pint in his hand and had a few girls dancing around him, she got closer. She so badly wanted to prove Lucy wrong.

Lucy was right. Lauren felt herself welling up as she looked at the sight in front her. He had acted so strong and able, just like her. He had broken their trust. She smashed her hand across his face, he looked stunned. The girls around him had walked off for some different attention.

"How could you?" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"No Jake. I'm sick of fake apologies whatever we had is done" She stormed off leaving him gobsmacked.

Lauren was surprised to not see Joeu serving, but a complete stranger. She ordered a vodka and coke. She left R&R with the glass of poison in her hand. She crumbled to the floor, tears spraying from her cheeks. She held the glass to her lips but paused once she felt someone's body brush against hers.

"Don't" It was that voice she loved hearing.

"Why not?" She cried.

"Because, I don't want you to be hurt" He sounded broken.

"You don't care" Lauren groaned.

"I do..."

"You made it clear when you with that girl earlier" She pointed out.

"Look, I'll tell you the truth. I was trying to look good in front of you so you were jealous, turns out it failed" He laughed.

"That's the most honest you've been with me since I've left rehab" Lauren smiled.

"Its nothing is it?" He gave her one his trademark smirks.

"Its everything to me"

Joey locked lips with Lauren. The kiss felt so strong and fresh. He was pretty sure this was someone neither of them could regret.

A/N: Joey to the rescue! Jakes let Lauren down do you think she should let Joey in or push him away? Hope you enjoyed! Xx


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren woke in the arms of Joey Branning. Her head rested on his chest, his arms curled round her keeping her protected. She knew they both had so much to talk about, and that it wasn't going to be easy but for the time being she just wanted to stay in Joey's arms and forget everything.

Part of her felt like a fool, for letting Joey get under her skin. There was just something about him she couldn't resist. He was a player and a bad boy, but she knew he was the only girl he truly loved and cherished. He admitted it several times. In the past, he allowed Lauren to see a complete different but more vulnerable side to him which made her feel trusted. Yes, they were cousins. It was just meant to be.

"Mmm" Joey grumbled as she stirred, he looked at Lauren peacefully laying in his arms. She was drawing patterns on Joey's chest and staring into space. Joey took just one look at her and his breath was taken away.

"I've missed you" He lowered his voice as it tickled her ear. Lauren loved the sound of his voice, it made her heart pound.

"I've missed you too" Lauren mirrored.

"I never meant to hurt you" He begun, Lauren let out a long sigh. She didn't want him to ruin the moment they had.

"Joe, we have so much to talk about but I want to do it later. Right now I just want to lay here, with you" Lauren admitted.

"Me too baby, come here" He pulled her tighter to him and kissed her head several times. He loved her more than anything in the world, in his world.

She cuddled up to him. He was one of the reasons she'd gone off the rails before and she promised herself she wouldn't be a sucker for him again, but she was wrong. They were soul mates and no matter how hard either of them tried, they would never escape each other.

Lauren wanted his lips on hers. She needed to recall the moment they shared last night, she leaned in and tackled his lips. Joey wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, the kiss turned into a lengthy passionate kiss which made both Joey and Lauren explode with fireworks. Lauren moaned into the kiss, she tugged at Joey's t-shirt he soon came to a halt which left Lauren disappointed.

"Are you sure?" Joey kept his voice lowered.

"I want you Joey" Lauren groaned.

He laughed at her impatience. He tugged his top off, Lauren left breath taken at the perfect muscles in front of her, Lauren lifted her arms up as Joey discarded her top. They started to kiss again, both practically half naked. Joey unhooked Lauren's bra through kisses and threw it to the floor. She pulled her leggins off and threw them to the floor. Joey teased her by pulling his jeans off as slow as he could she got frustrated and tugged at them, making them slid off them. Lauren's knickers were somehow tightened around her, she became furious and eventually took them off.

"You know what?" Joey began.

"What?"

"I'm not sure I want to take my boxers off" Joey teased.

"Please" Lauren begged.

"Just kidding. You are beautiful by the way" He smirked.

She removed his boxers and there bodies pressed against each others. Both in paradise. The couple both ran out of breath after thirty minutes, laid in each others arms gasping for air.

"You are so, so beautiful" Joey told her yet again.

"I love you so much" Lauren whispered as she was half asleep.

"Beautiful but lazy" Joey joked.

"Shut up Joe, I'm tired" She grumbled, miserably.

"I have work soon baby, I'm happy for you to stay here" He told her.

"Wouldn't give up the chance for the world. Anyway, we need to talk when you get back" Lauren reminded him.

"I know" Joey sighed, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers from his drawers and shoved them on.

"I want to find you an outfit" Lauren whined.

"I only have boring black trousers and shirts babe" He laughed.

"And ties" Lauren smirked.

She grabbed a white shirt, black trousers and a red tie. Joey zipped the trousers up and moved on to buttoning his shirt. Lauren wrapped his tie around his neck. Although she wasn't sure about her and Joey's relationship surviving she wanted to enjoy the moments she could have with him.

"How does it look?" Lauren asked him.

"Lovely babe, I'll see you later" He gave her a quick kiss before he escaped out the door.

Lauren took a long sigh. What should Lauren Branning do?

A/N: What do you want Lauren to do? Forgive Joey and carry on a relationship or just be friends?! Next chapter up later or tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

"Babe" Joey called into his flat, he had finished a long and busy shift at work and wanted to get the conversation moving with Lauren so he could go to bed.

"In here" She replied from the kitchen, he walked in and saw her sat in a different outfit. Two coffee's were in the middle of the table with steam rising from them.

"You go home to get changed?" Joey made conversation, as he earlier noticed the change of clothing.

"Yeah. Felt rough so had a shower and that" Lauren told Joey.

"Nan and Abi ask where you are?" Joey questioned, he wondered if they still were looking out for her.

"Nan went mad at me. Told her I had stayed at Jake's" Lauren told Joey.

"You don't have to lie to them baby, you need to tell them everything. They will accept" Joey assured Lauren, she didn't agree so much.

"Accept what Joey? We haven't spoke about this yet and that's what we need" Lauren sighed.

"Whatever we have after this chat. Look, that night. When you promised me, I looked deep into your eyes and I believed you and trusted that you wouldn't drink, so when you got drunk from that glass of vodka I assumed the worst because I didn't think no different babe" Joey admitted to Lauren, she winced at the cold memories.

"I know, but you broke our trust Joey when I told you she spiked it" Joey could sense the hurt in Lauren's voice and it shot him in the heart so badly.

"Sorry. I just thought you didn't realise that I meant it when I said we were going to spilt up. I thought you'd do anything to be with me" Joey groaned.

"I would Joey, I'd do anything. But one thing I'd never do to you is lie" Lauren notified him.

"I know that now Lo, I do. I just want you back in my life. You are everything to me, my princess" Joey started to well up.

"I love you so damn much Joseph Branning" She laughed.

"I love you too, but is this sorted now?" He quizzed.

"It was sorted when I saw you beside me this morning Joey, I just wanted to know the truth to put it behind us" She smirked.

"Cheeky devil you are" Joey began to tickle Lauren, she screamed out in cries for him to stop but he didn't.

"God, Joey, Joey stop!" She begged.

Lauren looked over to Joey's bed. He was fast asleep, he never got much sleep because of work and he certainly didn't with Lauren around. She decided to give him a couple more hours sleep, and treat him for once. She wrapped her coat around here before escaping to grab some bits for a perfect greasy fry up.

Lauren locked the door behind her and slid the keys to Joey's flat in her pocket. She planned on getting the key cut when she next popped into town, she wanted to surprise Joey now and again. It could have been too soon for any other couple, not Lauren and Joey. They had history and decided to resume it, there was no point in starting again.

Lauren browsed the meat section of the Minute Mart. Someone pushed her, she dropped her basket in shock. The contents spilling everywhere.

"Jake" Lauren muttered under her breath after seeing him roll his eyes.

"Are you going to help me pick this up?" Lauren looked at the floor, the milk cartoon had split leaving liquid all over the floor.

"Busy thanks, unlike you" He snapped.

"Thanks for that Jake! Last time I remembered you were very very busy! So busy that you lied to me, your ex girlfriend. You went out drinking and flirting, don't sound busy to me!" Lauren's feisty side was biting at Jake.

"It is keeping me occupied. I mean after all, I saw you leaving lover boys flat this morning in last nights clothes, you do get around don't you? Who's next, Tyler Moon?" Lauren felt disgusted at Jake's comment, the sweet loving Jake she once knew had turnt into a nasty piece of work.

"Don't ever say that to me again!" She screamed before hitting Jake, Max came between them and stopped them.

"What's going on here, ey?" Max looked between Lauren and Max, Lauren in a state of tears.

"Keep your daughter on a leash!" Jake spat.

"You are already on one now mate, a tight leash. Come near her again and you won't be hanging around much longer" Max warned Jake, he stormed out of the minute mart. Max taking Lauren into his arms.

"Its alright Lauren. Its alright" Lauren didn't care how much she hated Max at the moment, she needed his support.

"Dad, can we go back to the house?" Lauren asked her Dad after she had calmed down.

"Uh...yeah" Max replied, he put his arm around his daughter and make a quick escape from the minute mart and over to the Branning house.

"You have a key?" Max asked.

"Yeah" Lauren sniffed, she presented the wrong key being Joey's. Max tried to put it in the lock and failed.

"Who's key is this?" Max demanded.

"Mine to Jake's" Lauren lied.

"Don't need it no more" Her Dad tossed the key, Lauren watched in horror. She had now locked Joey up in his own flat.

"Uh...uh"

"Do you have your key Lauren?" Max asked.

"Yeah, hold on" Lauren dug into her other pocket and gave it to her Dad. The door opened. Lauren went through to the kitchen with her Dad.

"So are you ok?" Max started a conversation.

"Sort of. I mean, well Jake was my boyfriend but lied to me so it was over and things have changed Dad but you will hate me" Lauren told Max, he became more interested to know what was going on.

"Why Lauren?" Max raised his voice.

"I...I don't want to tell you" Lauren whispered.

"Why Lauren!" Max repeated but now had shouted in his eldest's face.

"I'm with Joey, ok!" Lauren blurted out, she seemed pretty fragile.

"He's broke your heart so many time and your that stupid to be back with him!" Max shouted.

"Do you know for a moment in that shop I thought I had MY Daddy back. No. Should of known it was to make you look good, I'm sick of it! You just don't care and I fucking hate you!" Lauren yelled.

"I am your Dad Lauren, like it or not" Max pointed out.

"You just have the same blood. It means nothing" Lauren hissed before stomping from the house.

A relationship with Joey was causing spanners in the works already.

A/N: So Lauren and Joey are back on track! Max is against and Jake has gone to being nasty! Do you think Lauren should get past it? Pls review xxh


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren had flopped onto Joey's double bed after the local lock change men had been and she had cooked Joey's breakfast as planned. She felt exhausted, Joey didn't know what was going on. She hadn't said a word since she had got in and he believed it was his fault. What is she had regrets over her decision. There was a possibility she could of made breakfast over a way of saying sorry over what she was about to do.

Joey was completely unaware that Lauren and her Dad had fallen out even more. Lauren would always beat herself up about it, because she felt like the worlds worst daughter. Maybe now Max was giving Lauren what she deserved? That's what she thought anyway, because of history between them. Lauren even managed to run her Dad over.

"Hi" Joey walked in the bedroom and took a place on the end of the bed, Lauren just lay on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Mmm" She mumbled, in a world of her own.

"Lo, can I ask you something?" Joey begun.

"What?" She asked, she began to sit herself up. She was desperate to know what Joey wanted.

"You don't regret it babe, do you? You don't have to be with me because you feel forced" Joey sighed, he wanted everything with Lauren but it couldn't work if he was the only one wanting it.

"No, of course I don't!" She slapped Joey's arm, she was quite taken back by Joey's question.

"Then what's wrong? Your freaking me out" Joey admitted, he didn't quite understand it.

"You wanna know?" She quizzed, she didn't understand how someone could care about her so much like Joey did.

"Yeah baby, I do" He told her.

"Well, I guess...well Jake" Lauren begun, Joey already pictured his was going to be bad.

"If he's hurt you Lo, I'm going to smash him!" Joey gritted his teeth in anger.

"Just, let me explain first" Lauren told Joey, he gave a slight nod.

"I was in the minute mart because I wanted to get stuff for your breakfast. He bashed into me and my basket knocked over, he started saying things Joe so I slapped him" Lauren explained, Joey smirked to himself when he heard Lauren explaining she'd slapped Jake. He loved seeing her feisty side.

"You stood up for yourself babe" Joey pointed out.

"That's not all of it" She spat.

"Alright, ok. Carry on please?" Joey asked.

"My Dad comforted me and stood up for me. I felt Joey, that for once I had a real proper Dad. I was so lost in the feeling and I told him everything. Me, you" Lauren resumed.

"How did he take it?" Joey asked, not sure whether the answer was going to be positive or negative.

"Practically wanted to kill me I guess. He screamed at me and I told him, I did Joe. How I felt when he stood up for me. Then he tried telling me that he was always going to be my Dad" Lauren let out a long sigh, why did she have to face all of the drama?

"Don't worry about it Lo, you know what he is? A dirty waste of space" Joey ran this thoughts over Max, he was sure they were going to have words later.

"I'm so tired Joe" She breathed out.

"Let me get you in some sort of pyjamas" Joey offered.

Lauren tightly closed her eyes. She was desperate for sleep. Joey took her trousers off and threw them to the side of the room, he lifted her top off and replaced it with one of his. Lauren moved around but soon got comfortable. I tucked her in my duvet, and then kissed her head gently.

Joey had a plan. He was going to confront Jake and succeed in making him feel awful, Joey hated seeing Lauren so down and upset. It was partly Jake's fault, Joey was going to make Jake pay.

A few minutes later, Joey checked Lauren and was certain that she was fast asleep as she was snoring away. Joey glanced at her one more time before putting his jacket on and sliding on his shoes. This was going to mean business. He carefully closed the door behind him, not wanting to make a sound.

He strolled over to the direction of Jakes flat. He wouldn't bother pressing the buzzer, he knew Jake wouldn't let him in or even answer the door if he knew he was here. Joey was very sneaky when it came to dealing with people he didn't like, that was just one thing that made him take after his Dad.

He waited. A woman strutted out, smiling at me. She gripped the handles of a stroller, I held the door open for her. She gave a grateful look through her small beady eyes.

"There we go sweetheart" Joey used his charm to not act suspicious or anything.

"Why, thank you" She smiled before strolling off.

Joey waited until the coast was clear then slipped in. He ran up the first flight of stairs, he knew what flat Jake was in because he had followed Lauren to his before. 67A. Joey let his fist swipe at the door, Jake immediately opened, as soon as he took Joey's face into account, he went to slam the door put failed as Joey wedged his foot in.

"Let me in!" Joey growled.

"Why? So you can tell me off for telling you missus the truth?" Jake laughed.

"You listen to me you pathetic scum of a twat...you touch, go near or even speak to Lauren you don't want to know what's going to happen" Joey snarled.

"She's yours now is she? Does get around that one" Jake didn't listen to Joey's previous comment.

"I'm warning you" Joey grabbed Jake's collar, making Jake desperate to be released.

Joey held me for a few further minutes before dropping his collar. He walked off, and ignored Jake's smug comments to irritate him. He was going to be out of control if he had to have 'words' with Jake again. He had to protect the girl he loved. Joey's phone instantly flashed.

From: Lauren

Where are you?

L x

Joey read Lauren's text and done his best to get out the block of flats. He ran across the square, he unlocked the door to his small flat, where Lauren would be waiting for him. He opened the door.

Lauren sat at Joey's breakfast bar, her head sunk into her hands. She was balling her eyes out. She never felt secure and always felt she was doing wrong, especially when it came to her family. Sometimes, she wished she stayed in rehab, just to get away from Walford. But Joey had made her fly back, she missed him when she was away.

Joey followed the sound of Lauren's cries. He took her straight into his arms begun comforting her, she sunk her head in his chest. He twirled her hair around his finger, he felt so bad for leaving her.

"Why are you crying?" He broke the sound of sad silence between the two.

"I...I ruin everything" She sobbed.

"You know what? Its not you, your Dad is a selfish low life Lo that is wrapped up in his own what he thinks to be a perfect life. Jakes a twat, and even bigger for not admitting what he did was wrong, we only need each other" Joey whispered into Lauren's ear.

"I know, I know all that. Bad stuff always happens to me here Joe, it never did when I was with Mum and in rehab" Lauren cried.

"What are you trying to say?" Joey was very confused.

"I want to go Joe, away from here. With you"

A/N: Should Joey go with Lauren or stay in Walford?! One more chapter left...please review ;) Let me know what you want to happen! :)) Xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

"Why the hell would you want to move away Lauren?" Joey yelled.

"You just don't understand do you? There's too much here Joey, I can't do my recovery in Walford" Lauren moaned.

"I've told you, I'm here. You don't need anyone else!" Joey protested against the idea of moving away from Walford. The one place that felt like home.

"Think of it Joey, how many times have we broke up. Seriously? We need a fresh start together" Lauren pointed out.

"I'm not sure we do Lauren because what you've just said has made it pretty clear that your doubting us so much!" Joey yelled.

"I didn't mind it like that Joe" Lauren sighed.

"I'm out of here"

Lauren rested her head in her hands. Why couldn't Joey understand? They loved each other, if it wasn't helping Lauren's recovery being away it would at least give them a fresh start and make themselves fit in. Lauren hated being what was known as the odd one out. She was dating her cousin, she loved him but anywhere else nobody had to know. They were seen as the perfect couple.

Jake wasn't worth staying. He'd messed Lauren around for definite. She thought she loved him which made it worse, she just didn't want to be around him. She turned to him when she had no-one else, she was a vulnerable ex-alcoholic and things weren't easy. They were more complicated than ever.

"Joey, please. Understand. Think of us, we could really work if we just get away. I know there's things here but we just need each other and I need you. Please come back" Joey finished listening to the desperation in Lauren's voice through her voice mail.

Half of Joey felt awful. She was recovering so well and he didn't want to destroy all her great work. So he wasn't sure yet, he just didn't want to get away.

Alice. Joey guided her, whenever she was upset he'd comfort her, when she was vulnerable he'd protect her and when she needed to be loved he loved her more than anything. Not many people have that much consideration for their siblings but Alice was everything to Joey. Their Dad had left them and they had each other and grew to look out for each other. He couldn't leave her behind, sure he felt the same way about Lauren it was just Alice was there since day one she knew Joey like her favourite book.

He just couldn't choose. Nothing else was such a big deal. The Branning family was messed up and all over the place, even if Joey had contributed to that. R&R. Joey had just been promoted and was adored. He didn't plan on being a barman but he was great at it.

What should Joey Branning do? He just didn't understand. Should he go or should he stay?

"Don't worry about it babe" Jack soothed Lauren, he had been called round to get her back to herself.

"He just went, he was mad..." Lauren dragged her mind across recent events.

"You keep saying Lauren, but why was he mad?" Jack quizzed his niece, Lauren wasn't giving off a lot of information.

"I upset him Uncle Jack" Lauren beat herself up about it, which wasn't good as she always felt temptations kicking in when she did this.

"Tell me about it Lo" Jack encouraged her to open up.

"I didn't mean to. I was just trying to suggest it, I mean...recovery never goes well here I shouldn't have came back" Lauren's eyes felt as if they were burning and she felt teary.

"I told him, I wanted us to move away together. I would able to fully recover and we could have a fresh start. He shouted at me and I said things I didn't mean to say and I made him feel bad about himself" Lauren continued, she began to sob.

"Come here" Jack sighed, pulling his niece into a hug.

"I miss him already. Have I done wrong?" Lauren murmured into Jack's coat.

"Nothing. I'll miss you babe but I'll support you whatever you do" Jack assured her.

"Thanks. I love you Uncle Jack" Lauren looked up to her Uncle and smiled, gratefully.

"I love you too. Try give it a go, go see Joey and talk to him" Jack persuaded.

Lauren nodded, she climbed off the sofa and went to the hall. She tied up the laces to her black high-top converse and dashed out the door. She looked around, all she could see was The Vic. She focused her mind away from it again. All she wanted was Joey.

Lauren scanned across the square, unable to find him. She tried to squeeze herself into Joey's mind. Where would she go if she was feeling down? She knew exactly where, where she went in her childhood to escape the pain of real life.

It took two minutes before she spotted him. He was sat on a swing, he stared down at the ground. Lauren opened her mouth to speak.

"I knew I'd find you here. Do you know whenever I was kid I used to run here with a pencil and my pad of paper and draw anything I could see. I loved to take my mind off things" Lauren paused, believing she'd bored Joey.

"I'm not helping am I?" She sighed.

Joey took a single look at Lauren before connecting lips with her. He loved it when she talked about her past without even knowing. He wished he got to see it all, to be there for her.

"What was that for?" Lauren was surprised as she pulled apart.

"I love you and everything about you Lauren. I want us and I want you to be better. Your my everything, with just me and you I wouldn't want anything else" Joey confessed.

"And all I want is you. I love you more than anything in the world Joey Branning" Lauren smirked before sharing a small kiss again.

"So what do you say? We find our dream flat in Newcastle?" Joey questioned.

"Really, you mean it?" Lauren gasped.

"All I want to do is be with you Lauren. I mean it" He told her.

"I love you, I love so much" She repeated before flinging her arms around his neck.

"I love you too babe" He laughed.

"What's this?" Jack questioned, standing in front of the couple.

"We're doing it Uncle Jack! We're moving to Newcastle" Lauren beamed.

That's my girl. Joey thought. How could he refuse? She was his everything and he was hers. So it was just as well they were going to find a fresh start together, because no matter how many things they went through they were always going to be Joey and Lauren.

A/N: Final Chapter! Sorry its late I've had a VERY hetic six weeks holiday with my last year of school coming up! I have LOVED writing this story and am sooooo happy with the responses! I have on my profile page upcoming EE stories! Look out for it, please review your all great! Xxx


End file.
